


sibling love

by Kagomesoneman



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomesoneman/pseuds/Kagomesoneman
Summary: the story of how kagome found the love of her life
Relationships: kagome sota
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome lied in bed thinking of the past 6 months of her life she meet the man of her dreams and was pregnant with his child who was this man her brother Sota. Kagome 

she looked at the engagement ring on her hand a gift from her fiancee while they were making love for the first time she smiled at the romantic gesture from her brother a  
kagome  
she was reminded of the night she seduced him into her bed and were now in their current situation. she would never forget the night they conceived a child. it started 

with a kiss on cheek from sota kagome in her lust returned it with an unsisterly one this went onto kissing his sisters neck. kagome toke off her brother's shirt and admired 

his muscular frame running her hands across his chest. kagome raised her hands so sota could take off her shirt he admired her trim body and black bra as they

resumed theier kiss tongues wrestling in the sibling mouths. kagome lowered her hands to her brothers pants and slip them off exposing his dick it was the first one 

she had laid eyes on one before kagome reached out to gently touch her brothers dick moving the foreskin up and down like her friends talked about watching her 

brother close his eyes in bliss as she gave her brother his first hand job. not wanting to cum to soon sota stopped his sister fun to take off her bra and expose her 

large breasts he gently cupped one in his hand and fondled them before sticking a nipple in his mouth and suckled it as kagome trembled with bliss as her 

panties became moist from excitement  
sota moved down his sister's body leaving a trail of kisses as he made it down to her panties he looked up at her eyes for permission with she gave him nervously

he removed kagome's underwear to see his sisters pussy he touched the slick pussy lips with his fingers careful not to enter her before she gave permission. he began

by tasting her with his tongue moving in circles avoiding her clit until kagome said "please sota" he required no more convincing and began rubbing his sisters nub

while sliding a finger into her vagina careful not to break her barrier as she came from sota's ministrations. after coming down from her orgasm kagome and sota 

kissed as her hands moved to his cock gently stroking it as she put her brothers virgin cock in her mouth and licking the tip, circling under the shaft 

while cupping his balls in her hands but before he could come his sister said "if your going to come you better be inside me bro". kagome lied on the bed as sota 

positioned himself above his older sister whispered into his ear "i want to have your baby little bro i love you". sota finally summoned the courage to confess his 

feelings for his sister i love you to sis he looked his sister strait in the eyes and said "kagome please be my wife". she though for a moment i love him and no 

other man knows me as well as my brother yes she shouted "yes i will be your wife little brother i ready come her sota make love to your new wife". sota rubbed his dick 

against kagome's folds and slid his prick into his sisters pussy passing through her barrier with no resistance and began sliding his dick in and out of kagome's 

pussy slowly building as the siblings fucked with abandon. kagome wrapped her legs around her brother as he thrust inside her braking a passionate kiss as kagome came. 

sota slid his sister on her stomach and with a nod he penetrated his sisters pussy from behind she rode her brother slowly at first then building a fast pace as 

sota finally came in his sisters womb they shared a kiss as kagome wrapped her arms around her brother. they played until he was hard again kagome climbed on top 

of her brother sticking his cock inside her pussy once more.  
with his sisters back facing him sota played with his sisters breasts as she road him harder until him came for the last time. i am pregnant for sure she though as  
they fell asleep.


	2. starting a family

it's been 2 months since the wedding kagome and sota were at home with kagome laying on the bed while her new husband her little brother sota was eating out her pussy he was already an expert she though as he licked her clit making her cum a 3rd time that night. sota stood up and climbed on top of his sister as he slid his dick inside her kagome whispered how much she loved him as sota thrust into his sisters pussy as their tongues wrestled in a passionate kiss kagome was already showing a baby bump as sota was about to cum his sister grabbed her brothers dick and began sucking on the tip before taking her husbands prick all the way in her mouth as he cam down her mouth as she swallowed it all . kagome was not sure what she liked better her brother Cumming in her pussy or her mouth.

kagome was so happy she broke up with inyuasha now she is married to the man of her dreams her little brother sota


End file.
